


Male!Minotaur / Male!Reader

by Teratostuff556



Series: Minotaur Stories! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (why did writing that make me laugh?), Anal, Anthro, Cute, First Time, Furry, Gay, Heat Cycles, His name is Asteron, I don't consider this furry but I'm going to tag it anyways, Knotting, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, NSFW, Piano Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Terato, Teratophilia, This is really cute what can I say, Yaoi, Zurgas has a son!, anthropomorphic bull, cock in ass, m/m - Freeform, mlm, slight slow burn, that's for the next chapter, touch of ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556
Summary: Zurgas Thunderhoof has a son named Asteron, who happens to be attracted to males (you!). He's confused about his sexuality but figures it out when he meets you.
Relationships: Minotaur/Human, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Minotaur Stories! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Some Bulls Like Bulls

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I started this series and I decided I wanted to make some mlm since I am a male who loves males. Next up is some wlw with Asteron's sister, Mara! I hope you enjoy. :)

"Son, some bulls like other bulls."  
Those were the words that always stuck out in Asteron's mind. His father, Zurgas, had always been a lot of things: kind, forgiving, but the one trait he could be defined as was accepting. He was incredibly accepting. He had accepted his mother even though she was a human, he had accepted Asteron's sister, Mara, and him, Asternon. Regardless of what they did. Mara was Asternon's older sister, and because of that, he always looked up to her.  
Of course Aster had heard stories of how his parents met. His mother was a village girl sentenced to come and meet his father, and then they fell in love at first sight. Then they had his sister, and later, they had him. Asteron was familiar with the boy meets girl type story, but ultimately was uninterested in that. This always stressed him out. How was he supposed to carry out the minotaur bloodline if he had no interest in women at all?  
So one day as a teenager he asked his father exactly that. His father smiled.  
"Son," Zurgas commenced, "some bulls like other bulls. And there's nothing wrong with that."  
That was a realization that Asteron was not ready to come to. Bulls are known to be particularly stubborn, and Asteron was no exception. He would find a woman he liked and he would have children with her. He was the ripe age of eighteen.  
So he set out towards the village, though there was not exactly any road. Not one he could take anyway, if he went on the road and a human saw him, they'd surely stab him. He instead cut through the woods.  
Around nightfall, he finally admitted that he was lost. He'd been through the woods many times and was not particularly worried, but it was still getting late; sleep was trying to find him. He set up a little spot to stay for the night in a grove area. But he was not alone.  
You were also the ripe age of eighteen and very confused about your sexuality. You were to be wedded that evening to a woman, a lovely woman, but not one you were attracted to. Of course, you did the only logical thing and ran away from the village to find a new life, and got lost, much the same as Asteron - but you didn't know that yet.  
You were dead asleep by the shore of a little brook on a hot summer night. Asteron had never seen a human before, not a human boy anyway, and he was much intrigued. He came a little closer to investigate.  
He thought you looked beautiful. Human eyes, human hair, human waist… Slender, beautiful human, all of that skin, he wanted to touch all of it and experience a human for himself.  
But then you woke.  
All you could see was a bull towering over you. Your initial instinct was to be afraid, but then you looked into the bull's eyes, and you saw how human they looked.  
"Hello, little bull," you said softly, and reached your hand up to pet him.  
"Am I really little?" Asternon said, scaring the life out of you.  
Of course you screamed and jumped up. "What are you?!" you shrieked, but then vague memories of the stories came to mind.  
"That's a little rude," he said. "I'm a minotaur."  
"Please don't eat me!" you exclaimed, covering yourself.  
"Calm down, human, I'm an herbivore. What are you doing out here by yourself?" he said to you, kneeling beside you. "It's awfully cold out here."  
"I ran away," you began to explain. " I lived in the village nearby, and I was being forced into a wedding, so I ran away, but then I got lost."  
The minotaur listened to you calmly and quietly. "My mother is a human, I'm sure she'd like company. Why don't you come back to my castle?" he asked.  
You really weren't going to say yes, but then a wind swept over and brought a cold rain with it, so you really had no choice.  
As you walked side by side this beast of a man, several questions spilled out of you.  
"How is your mother a human?" you asked, tour cheeks flushing. You thought suddenly that was a dumb question.  
"My mother was from your village a long time ago, but she moved to my castle to continue my bloodline. My father is a minotaur like me," he said.  
A chill ran through you so he wrapped a furry arm around you. He radiated heat, but had he not, you still probably would've let him hold you.  
"Do you have any brothers? Or is it your job now to continue the bloodline?" you asked.  
Your heart went out to him. You had been forced into a marriage as well to continue your bloodline. Humans were not really the civil ones, you decided.  
"Uhm, no, I don't have any brothers. But I won't be carrying on my legacy. I'm not interested in women," he said nervously. It was the first step of accepting it himself.  
"Me neither," you said, which shocked you. You hadn't realized you really felt that way.  
"My father said…" The minotaur's voice trailed off.  
"What did he say?" You were very curious.  
"My father said that some bulls like bulls instead of cows. I guess that's me," he said nervously.  
You'd never really thought about it before, about how boys could sleep with other boys, but this idea had suddenly piqued your interest. You could imagine this with the minotaur, his strong, black arms lifting you up and placing you on a silk bed, stroking your ass gently, inserting that wonderfully large cock into…  
"How do boys..?" you suddenly asked, your cheeks going red.  
You could tell he was blushing. "I'm not sure. I'm a virgin," he said, and you almost tripped.  
"You are? But how old are you?" you asked.  
"I'm only eighteen!" he exclaimed. "How old are you?"  
"The same! I didn't think we were the same age! I thought you were a lot older than me," you admitted. "Oh, I never got your name."  
"Asteron," he said quietly, and a large castle came into view. "Call me Aster."


	2. Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Asteron have some sweet and steamy moments together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I can update this as quickly as I have been lol

His name was still echoing around in your head when the doors to the large castle swung open. There was a much taller minotaur at the door that looked similar to Aster, though his fur was a bit lighter.   
You then realized how scrawny Asteron was in comparison to the much taller minotaur. He was well built, but only in the aspect of a man, which you then realized how much like one he was. His legs were like that of a bull, and because of this, his leggings were only covering half of them, cut off at the knee. He had hooves which you thought was intriguing, though he had strong, masculine hands, covered in fur in the backside but not on the palm.   
His face was more human this time around when you gazed at it, and suddenly you noticed that his golden eyes were staring back at you all the while.   
"Asteron Thunderhoof, you are in so much trouble," the taller minotaur said.   
"I'm sorry, father, I didn't mean to stay out so late," he said nervously. "But I got sidetracked. When I went to the grove there was this human, he looked so cold, a-and, well."  
You waved awkwardly and tried to muster a smile, but you were far too nervous. "Hello," you said, and told them your name.   
The father suddenly quite understood the situation. "Ah," he said. "Well, we have no tidy guest rooms, but you can stay in Aster's room for the night until we get everything situated. My name is Zurgas, and my wife is asleep. But she is human, so if you have any questions while you're here, feel free to ask her."   
You were amazed momentarily at their marriage. A human woman married to a minotaur? You wondered how that even worked biologically, but before your mind could get too carried away, Asteron was whisking you upstairs to a large room.   
"Your father seemed… friendly," you said.   
"I'm so sorry about him, he's heartset on me finding a husband so any chance he thinks he should intervene," he said nervously.   
"At least he's accepting, people get lynched for being homosexual in my village."  
Aster looked at you with those big golden eyes and tilted his head. "Really? But why?"   
"I'm not sure, it's just a human custom," you explained. "Minotaurs seem a lot more civil than us."   
"Well, we're part human," he said, but you could tell he was puffed up with pride from your compliment.   
"I wonder why he insisted on me staying in your room," you wondered aloud.   
He sighed and tugged off his overcoat to reveal a solid abdomen covered in shiny black fur. You couldn't help your eyes trailing over them, the outline of his pectorals, the thicker fur going down from his belly button that widened until…   
"Human?" he said again, and it suddenly occured to you that he'd been talking the entire time you'd been in a fantasy.   
"Yes, sorry," you said. "I got lost in thought."   
"I can see that," he said, with perhaps a hint of sultriness. "I asked if you'd like to sleep on my bed? I'm content sleeping on the floor."   
"Oh, no, I'll sleep on the floor. That's alright," you said quickly, folding your hands over your lap as a warmth started to spread in your loins.   
"Really, I insist, you're our guest."   
Your cheeks went red. "Let's just sleep together."   
He stopped in his tracks of getting undressed. "Pardon?"  
"N-Not together, I meant in the same bed," you clarified, and you were so sure he suspiciously squinted at you in disbelief.   
"Alright, I suppose. But if you change your mind, I'm content sleeping on the floor."   
He stripped further until he was in the nude, and then you could no longer contain your excitement as a hard ache presented itself in your pants, which he tried not to notice.   
"Do you have any pyjamas I could borrow?" you asked nervously, trying to make smalltalk.   
"No, I don't think I have anything that small. But I don't mind if you sleep naked, we're both boys afterall."   
That was finally it. You took off all your clothes and climbed into bed with him. Your ache was hard and noticeable, though much smaller than his. His was massive. It looked human, which you were intrigued by. But then you noticed that it was swollen slightly at the base.   
"It's a knot," he said without meeting your gaze. "I only knot when I'm in heat."   
"Oh," you said, your voice cracking. "Uhm. Can I go to the washroom to..?"   
Your erection was now almost painful and you needed to deal with it.   
"Just do it here, I don't care. We're both boys. I have handkerchiefs, just use one of those to get cleaned up afterwards. I'm doing laundry tomorrow."  
You were shaking slightly. You'd never touched yourself in front of anyone before, and it showed. But it was also getting you off. You pushed yourself back into his pillows. The rich scent of his musk filled the air and a keen left your parted lips. You closed your eyes and let the experience flood your mind.   
Then a calloused hand still soft to the touch pressed against your chest, causing you to gasp.   
"Easy," he said softly, running his hand down the smooth plain of your chest and down your stomach. "I figured you'd be too nervous to ask."   
You shuddered from the warmth of his hand. "I-I was," you admitted quietly.   
"Then let me help you," he said, and his hand rested at the base of your cock.   
"Alright."   
His hand was much larger than yours and could hold your prick and jewels all in one like a sleeve. He could stroke your tip and play with your balls all in one gesture, and there were fireworks going off in your lower stomach - you were getting closer and he could tell. He pushed back your foreskin and squeezed the tip of your head between his thumb and index finger, and a pearl of pre-come rolled down your shaft. You whimpered at his slow and cruel treatment. He seemed to be enjoying it, teasing you and keeping you on the edge, and deep down you were too, even though you were begging him to speed up.   
"Alright, little human. Don't get yourself all worked up," he teased, and began to jerk your member quickly.   
You cried out and splattered his hand with your come, but he continued to stroke every drop out until you were dry.   
You couldn't understand the way you clung to him after you came. You were holding him tightly as if it had been your first orgasm again, breathtaking, earthshattering, but it wasn't your first. It was far from it. But something made it different, and you were yet to figure it out.


	3. Thornless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Asteron having some alone time ;)

You didn't even remember falling asleep, only being awake suddenly with the sun shining in on Asteron's big room. The beast of a man was nowhere to be seen but the room still smelled like him. For a moment, you panicked. Had you two slept together and you didn't recall? No, you would've been sore.   
You crawled out of bed and dressed yourself quickly. There was no trace of him other than his musky scent and you were eager to find him again. You didn't really remember what had happened the night prior but you did remember that he'd touched you and you'd come, completely under his spell.   
You slipped downstairs and looked around. He didn't seem to be in any room or hall or floor. There were tapestries through the entire castle. Stories were told on those tapestries, and one day you'd look them over and absorb the rich history of their lineage - but that day was not the day.   
You found yourself lost in thought and lost in a garden. There was a woman there with black hair and you wondered if perhaps it was Asteron's mother. Maybe she'd know where Asteron was hiding from you.   
"Excuse me," you said softly, and upon turning around, you realized that the woman had bull horns.   
"Yes?" she said sweetly.   
"Would you know where Aster is?" you asked nervously. This was indeed his sister.   
"Aster? Are you two close? No one calls him that except myself and my father," she said, a grin spreading across her face.   
Your face went red and you shook your head quickly. "Not particularly, I'm just staying with him for a few days until I'm ready to go to another village," you explained. "Have you seen him?"   
"Well, usually he'd be in his room at this hour, it's still a little early. I'd check there."   
"I just came from there," you said without thinking.   
"He's already shown you his room? How many days have you stayed here? I feel bad for not already introducing myself," she said.   
"Only since yesterday, don't worry," you clarified.   
A smug look crept over her lips. "You two seem to be very close. Perhaps my brother fancies you."   
"I really doubt it," you said with a nervous laugh.   
There was a long period of silence while the lady watered her flowers.   
"I'd go and check his room again," she said. "And I'm Mara."   
"Thank you," you said, and turned curtly on your heel and left.   
You crept up the stairs again and found the door closed. It had previously been opened when you'd left the room, and there was the smell of laundry detergent.   
Then you heard a groan from the door. You were just about to open it, but then you froze. It sounded like Aster pleasuring himself. You peaked through the door lock. Could he have been jerking off?   
Indeed he was. He had a dark hand around his thick cock and was pumping fast, almost recklessly fast, thick slaps filling the air with obscene sounds and smells. If anyone were to hear...   
You watched as he worked his cock. You couldn't help the heat pooling in your gut. You looked around the hallway and saw no one, so you pressed your hips gently into the door and nearly let out a moan.   
The bull had a thick knot, that you could see regardless of the distance. You remembered the day before when he had commented about his knot and being in heat.   
Poor sod.   
Nonetheless, he worked himself, cupping his knot with his other hand. His hand wasn't quite big enough but he didn't seem to mind.   
Suddenly a gasp slipped out of your lips and his sensitive ears picked it up. They perked up and he slowed his pace, so you closed your eyes and flattened yourself against the wall, preparing for your defeat.   
Surprisingly, he only continued. So you crept back to your hiding place. He was now a burning red colour at the tip and base. His balls were large, a lot bigger than yours were, that much you could tell. They tensed and you could see his pace pick up, only for him to swell up in his hand and trickle down his fingers. Then he held it. He held himself and buried his face into a pillow like a horny teenager, and then you realized - he was a horny teenager. He was eighteen, just like you. A virgin no less, and he'd never even been touched by someone, you had just the night before.   
He'd be leaving soon, you were sure of it, and you had your own ache to take care of.   
You slipped downstairs again and out into the garden which you'd earlier explored. There were benches all around and massive rose bush mazes to get lost in, to hide in, to jerk off in.  
You crept into the rose bush maze. There were benches in the maze, which provided a good place to sit while you dumped a load. Your pants were tight and when you slipped your hand down them, you noticed you were also wet at the tip.   
You jerked yourself off quick, spattering the dirt with your come. You mentally apologized to the bushes.   
It was time to head back before it got dark again. You felt slightly perverse from getting that aroused just because you watched him jerk off. It was what it was. The roses didn't appear to mind anyways.   
His room door was slightly ajar still, so you crept in. He was studying.   
He was put together and fully clothed, the opposite of what he had been just half an hour ago, maybe less.   
His velvet coat was pulled tight against his broad shoulders and you wanted to see him flex and rip right through that expensive coat and go fully wild and-  
"Where have you been?" he asked, without even turning his head.   
"In the garden. You?"   
He didn't even stop writing to have the conversation. "I was finishing up the laundry, since you made a mess last night."  
"How did you know I was there? I was so quiet," you said, trying desperately to change the subject.   
"I could smell you."   
Your heart sank a little bit. If he could smell you then, he could smell you when you were outside his door, which means...   
"Oh."


	4. Returning The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wet dream turns into something else 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a confession next chapter I promise!!!!

You'd slept surprisingly well for only having been there two nights. Asteron was warm beside you, like your own personal fireplace. He did more than just warm you up, however, he light a fire of lust in your chest and your stomach that didn't even cease in your sleep.   
In fact, you'd been having a wet dream when you awoke. You assumed you woke from having a wet dream and waking at climax, but instead you found yourself hard and panting.   
Only, the panting was much too low to be your panting. It was puffing right in your ear as you slowly came into consciousness, spreading goosebumps over your neck where it hit.   
"Asteron..?" you asked slowly as you rubbed your eyes, your painfully hard ache hitting the blanket in a most delightfully uncomfortable way.   
"Human..." he panted softly. "I didn't think you'd wake."   
You pulled back the covers to reveal his throbbing knot, his hand firmly settled on it. He was tugging and pulling as if he was eager to pull it away. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself like you usually did when you got that aroused, but then again, he was in heat.   
"That's alright, I just didn't expect it."   
He grunted softly and squirmed. He did not seem comfortable.   
You pressed your hand gently on his furry black chest. Almost immediately some of the tension seemed to be relieved. The presence of another person seemed to much improve his situation. He let out a sound almost akin to a whine. It would've been sweet if you hadn't been so worried for him.   
"Slow down a little, you'll overstimulate yourself at that rate," you said, and rubbed his chest at a slow and steady pace to calm him a little.   
"Human, what are you doing?" he asked in a shaky voice, though he allowed you to take control of the situation.   
"Returning the favour."   
He huffed in your ear and rested his head on your shoulder, chuffing. Now that he was a little calmer, you realized that the situation was actually quite adorable. This beast of a man, nearly eight feet at least, was cuddling up to you like a baby and scenting you like a dog. He needed you. It made you feel sort of special. You rubbed between his horns and he moaned softly.   
"Human..." he gasped, letting you hold his legs open with your knees.   
"Yes?" you asked.   
"A-Ah, thank you," he said, beginning to tremble.   
He didn't seem to care that your ache was leaking onto his furry legs, and you didn't even notice, though there was a dull pulse in it that caused it to twitch occasionally and tap on his thigh and spatter him with more pre-come.   
"What should I do when you knot?" you asked, stroking him through heavy jolts of pleasure.   
"J-Just, hold it. With your hands, cup it," he stammered, trying to form coherent sentences but nearly failing.   
You weren't really sure how you were going to simulate mating with someone, but you climbed up on his hips anyways and pressed your dick flat against his much larger one. This seemed to comfort him. This way, you could easily cup his entire member while keeping him pressed flush against another pair of hips.   
"Do I smell good?" you asked quietly in response to his scenting.   
"Y-Yes, I'm sorry. You just smell so good, like sex," he panted, and you could tell he was getting close.   
His hands were tensing at your hips, squeezing the flesh there over and over. His back was arching every once in a while and he was tense, he couldn't seem to calm down.   
You ran your hand through his fur on his chest and pet him. "Easy, darling. You're so tense."   
"I can't help it, it feels so good. I need you, human," he whined, clenching his fists against your hips.   
You began to jerk him faster, and in response, his dick began to swell and leak. He was dribbling across your own tip which was nice and red as a result of all the stimulation.   
He suddenly arched his back and clutched you, wrapping his long, strong arms around you. He came in hot spurts against your stomach and growled, whining in desperation and loss of composure. He was coming undone.  
"Easy, that's a good boy," you said, coaxing him to lay back down and relax his grip. You were coping his thick knot with your hand and petting him slowly with the other. He was in ecstacy for several minutes before he relaxed at all.  
You rolled his tip slowly between your finger and thumb, slick with his come. He let out a low noise. He was calm now, almost drunk. Someone was having a fire outside the castle and the smoke was coming in through the open window along with the cool breeze. There were crickets outside.   
His hands were cupping your hips like you were treasure to him; you were treasure to him, something that meant more than anything else. This was different than the day before. This was more tender. It was different than just owing him something, this was akin to pledging your allegiance to him, and him to you. You felt like mates. You could run your hands through his fur if you wanted to and call him yours. You knew he'd let you.   
But how much of that was heat?   
This question left a sinking feeling in your chest. Knowing that this moment could possibly just be because of hormones made you feel like a ghost.   
But you weren't going to think about that then. You were too busy thinking about your newfound feelings for him.   
You had to tell him. You'd tell him in the morning. You'd made up your mind.   
"Do you feel better now?" you asked.   
He nodded. "So much better. Thank you, little human," he said, lapping at your neck. "I..."   
"You?"   
He paused and his breath hitched. "Nevermind. It's late, you should return to your sleep or you'll be pale in the morning. Goodnight, little one."   
You nearly sighed in frustration. "Goodnight, Aster."


	5. Shall I Compare Thee? Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a confession!!!

The morning came too fast just like it had for the last several days. Anxiety stabbed you in the gut before you could remember why you'd been so nervous in the first place. Aster was already awake.   
You could tell this by the uneven sound of his breathing as he took in the scent of your neck where you'd later learn contained a great deal of human scent. Familiarity had found you with the noises he made in his sleep. You found yourself paying closer attention to him than you should have. You knew you were supposed to be sleeping.   
You turned around to face him and you could tell but the light trembling that was wracking his body that he was equally nervous for the morning. Two days of sexual encounters in a row with no proper confession - and both of you could tell the night before was different. You were practically mates st that point.   
"Good morning, little human," he greeted as per usual, perhaps trying to mask his anxieties and seem a bit more normal.   
"Good morning."   
You were trying to be polite, but recollections of the night prior kept your heart in your throat and desperation nagging at your mind.   
"Is there something on your mind?" he asked, as if on cue, as if he knew exactly what you were thinking about.   
"Well, actually, yes, there was one thing." He rose an eyebrow and in order to steady yourself you drew his hand gently. He let you hold it. "Aster, what we did yesterday..."   
"I know," he said coldly. "I know it was wrong, but I'm not sorry."   
You jolted a little. "It was?" You felt your heart sink.   
"W-Wait, that wasn't what you were going to say?" he asked nervously, his ears falling against the sides of his head like an upset dog.   
"No, the opposite, actually. I wanted to ask if I could be your mate," you admitted, swallowing anxiously.   
His golden eyes went wide. "Really? B-But I don't understand, I thought you were running away to the town next over, do you want me to come with you? Are we staying here? Are you really sure you-"   
"Asteron," you said softly. "Take a breath."  
"Right, sorry." He did a bit of deep breathing. "I cannot believe you want to be my mate."   
You grinned. "Last night felt right," you explained. "Last night it felt like..."   
"Our souls had joined," he finished bashfully.   
"Yes."   
He planted his muzzle against your forehead and lapped at it in a mock kiss. "I would love it if you were my mate."   
You smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose which was pierced through the tip. You'd never noticed that before.   
"I'm so glad. Besides, I don't mean to be rude, but I think it would be best to prevent situations like last night. If I can take care of them like last time..."   
You could feel the heat going to his face. "It's my first heat."   
You frowned. "Really?"   
"I'm a late bloomer, I suppose." His face was hot with shame.   
"There's nothing wrong with that, it's just, I feel bad that it's your first time. It must be awful."   
His ears perked up. "Really? I thought you'd think..."   
"There's nothing wrong with being a late bloomer," you declared, running your hand through his chest hair. "I just wish I would've known that, or I would've helped you out sooner."  
He swallowed nervously, trying to cover up his already present ache. "H-How so?"   
"Well..." You ran your fingers up his chest. "I would've helped soothe that ache long ago."   
He leaned into your hand and hummed softly. "You're welcome to if you want to," he said awkwardly. "I'm not really sure how, but."   
You climbed up on his hips. You hoped that it wasn't obvious how much you were anxious, but it showed a little, and he rested his hands firmly on your hips.  
"Can we just start the way we did last night?" you asked in a soft tone, palming as his large bulge.   
He panted heavily though you were barely touching him. "Yes," he said, his voice faltering.   
You stroked him and rubbing him through his delicate undergarments, rubbing at the knot that was already starting to form.   
"You get so hard so quickly. Is that an all the time thing, or just now while you're in heat?"   
"That's an all the time thing," he said, rocking his hips into your hand.   
His balls were fairly bagged up having just come yesterday night, but none of that mattered now, you were just excited to get your hands on him. You let your hands explore his broad chest, reveling in the soft fur that was present there. You could make fists in his chest fur and the fur that trailed from his stomach to his sheath. It was starting to open up for you under the clothes, his dick was getting hard and peaking out.  
"Nice and hard already," you said, pressing a kiss to the soft fabric. "You're pulsing, Aster."   
"F-Fuck," he said softly, and grunted, and rubbed himself into your face. He was getting wet through the cloth rapidly, whining and growling.   
A smile spread across your lips as he cupped your head, his grip subsiding. "Did you just finish? I wasn't even starting yet."   
"Shut up," he panted, flopping down. "Will you hold me?"   
You nodded and cupped his pulsing knot, pressing kisses to his leggings.


	6. Shall I Compare Thee? Part Two

When he'd started to get soft (or at least not knotted), you pulled down his pants and admired the sticky mess he'd made - all on account of you. It went to your ego quickly.   
"Look at that," you teased, and he whined.   
"You're so mean," he said with an embarrassed grin.   
"You love it." You kissed his nose again. "Here, let me get you cleaned up."   
You didn't know what you were expecting, really. For some reason it never clicked on your mind that touching a minotaur down there with a cool, damn rag would arouse him. Especially one in heat.   
You ran the cloth down his stomach and across his thighs. He was covered in his own come. There was a lot of it, clearly a side effect of the heat he was in. You pitied the poor bull. Though, you reminded yourself, now you could take care of him when he was in heat.   
And you intended to do so.   
He hardened within a few seconds - which was not a record, you knew this - and it was endearing.   
"Darling, are you hard again?" you teased, running your hand down his chest to the presenting ache.   
He panted. "Fuck."   
You could tell in his eyes that he was nearly desperate. It was like he was starving - only starving for your body. Later if you asked he would have told you he was.   
He was grinding his hips slightly into yours and twitching against the cloth. Perhaps someday you'd experiment with temperature, but that day was not the day, you had more important tasks at hand.   
You had him eased onto the bed within a matter of moments, spread out on the pillows. He was already leaking, red and pulsing. You weren't sure when you had stopped and started kissing, only that at one moment you were washing him and that the next you were struggling to breathe steadily as you deepened the kiss to the point of moaning. He had his hands placed on your chest and you fell onto your sides as you kissed. He straddled your hips, pressing your ache directly into his. You'd hardly noticed yours at first, you were too focused on making sure Aster felt good.   
No, you couldn't pretend to be that selfless. You'd been paying attention to him because the noises he was making were getting you off in near record time. It just so happens that you also we're madly in love with him and wanted to make him happy.   
But that moment, feelings were secondary. All you knew was lust.   
You climbed up into his lap and rugged gently at his sheath skin, making him moan lowly. You were getting light headed from kissing so aggressively, you were having less and less time to breathe between thrusts of the tongue.   
"Human," he said breathlessly, and you began to jerk him.   
"Yes?" Your member was leaking against your stomach.   
"I want to fuck you."   
You stilled for a moment. "I'm not even sure how to do that."   
He got bashful. "W-Well, I think the only way we can do it is if we..." He cupped your ass and your face went red.   
"W-won't that hurt?!" you exclaimed, getting embarrassed to the point of covering your face.   
"I doubt it, besides, if it does I can always stop," he said softly, lapping at your neck.   
You really weren't going to say yes, but then a large, calloused finger ran along the crease of your ass against your hole and you whined into it.   
"Oh, alright," you said, huffing softly.  
Your cock was leaking already before he even took off your pants, and he grinned something awful.   
"You're pretty hard for someone who just was so worried," he teased.  
"I still have morning wood," you said, turning your head away from him.   
"Yes, I'm sure."   
He slipped your pants off and marveled at your prick, running his thumb through the pearlescent pre-come that gathered at the tip. He ran his slicked up thumb across your hole and tried to dip it into you, but you were much too tight, so he tried his pointer finger which worked much better.   
It felt foreign - foreign and delicious - and you couldn't help but rock your hips gently into his hand. There was a burn there too, primarily on the rim of your hole, but it wasn't your main focus. Your main focus was his other hand on your cock, jerking you in time with his long, probing strokes of his finger, and suddenly it pressed against a bundle of closely knit nerves, causing you to yelp.   
"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, going still.   
"No," you panted. "It just felt better when you went like that."   
He smiled warmly, as if he was proud to make you feel good, as if the past three days hadn't been the best three days of your entire life.   
Soon he was adding another finger, and that was indeed a stretch. You whined softly and clenched around him.   
"Is that alright?" he asked again, and you made fists in his fluffy chest fur.   
"I'm alright, dear," you said, grunting softly. "It's just a stretch."   
Slowly the burning sensation was leaving and melting into a much different burning, something that had your cock bouncing slightly. You were getting closer and he could tell.   
"Not yet," he said with a cheeky grin, and squeezed your tip.   
You whined. "You are such a tease," you said, and paused. "I think I'm ready to try."   
He jolted slightly. "Really?"   
You nodded. "Just be careful and slow." He looked nervous, and you knew he was doubting himself. "Darling, I know you'll be gentle."   
"I just don't want to hurt you," he said nervously. "You know I'm in heat, and."   
You gave him a reassuring smile and smoothed out the fur on his chest. "You'll do fine."   
Someone was playing piano downstairs and it was mixing with the warm breeze to make the perfect night. You both noticed it at the same time, taking a moment to enjoy the calm of the night.   
He pressed his blunt tip to your hole and immediately your confidence was waning, but his hand was on your stomach and you felt relaxed by it. He moved you up a little and sat you on his cock. The tip filled your entrance, then it went a little deeper, and then deeper still and before you knew it, the initial stretch was over with he was pressing just right against those nerves again. You were fuller than you ever thought you'd be able to be.   
Asteron was starting to lose his composure a little, but the slow pace of the piano was keeping you both in check. You wanted to savour this moment.   
But soon he was ready to start thrusting, and then you didn't care how long the moment was because you knew you'd be thinking about it long after it was over. He was marking you, proving you were his. He wanted to do it quick. He wanted you to feel it long after you were done. He was chuffing and snorting as he got closer, he seemed more animalistic than before. He had your tip firmly squeezed so you couldn't come.   
Not yet, he thought. You must come with me.  
Then he was knotting. It was something you'd forgotten he'd be doing inside of you, and he was squeezing you, forcing you into a dry and continuous orgasm. When he released you, you splattered him with your essence, coating that beautiful coat of fur with your come. In a way, it was the way that you marked him too. There was a dull throbbing that settled into your hole, but you didn't care. You were comfortable despite the dull pain. It was worth it. He knew it would be worth it.   
He was worth it.


	7. Play Me Like A Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shameless porn, lol. Reader gets a little too excited when he thinks about Aster's hands playing piano.

You were seated in a velvet chair, writing a journal. Your thoughts were accompanied by soft piano, rather romantic piano. It was fitting. You were detailing your sexcapades, or really, singular. You wanted to have more though, and that's where you planned to get creative. You knew your effect on Asteron very well.   
Looking at those big, burly hands, it was hard to imagine that he was capable of seducing you by playing piano. Yet, there he was, doing a very good job at it too. He was serenading you to a very emotional song, the song that had been playing weeks ago upon losing your virginity.   
Though his heat had calmed and eventually ceased, you found that part of being partially animal was that you had a very high libido. This never really seemed to have a negative impact. Something about him was neverending, his lust was unceasing.   
That was what you were thinking about, that and how much you wanted those hands on your body. You knew his touch would be perfect.   
The piano sonata was coming to a climax, soft notes turned louder and harder, more severe, and soon your heart was pounding in your chest. Your hand was trembling as you wrote.   
"I want him to rail me against the piano, I want there to be the grandfather clock tolling in the background while he plays me like the piano, I want there to be a staccato of black keys being played as he slams me into the frame, I want-"   
"Dear? Are you alright?" his voice suddenly asked, the piano endless.   
"Pardon?" you asked, closing your journal.   
"Your hands are shaking."   
Your mind was raging with sexual ideas swirling around like smoke. If he was looking at your hands, that must mean he was thinking about you, right? It had to, for your sake it had to.   
You didn't answer him, and thankfully, he didn't pry, or perhaps it would have ruined your seductive moment. You strode over and leaned on the piano gently, puffing your chest out a little.   
"Are you nearly done playing that piano?" you asked, hoping you didn't sound as irritated as tour truly were.   
"Yes, nearly. What is it that you need, darling?"   
He grinned at your cheekily and turned his attention away from the sheet music. You knew that he didn't need that sheet music, because he continued to play while looking your body over, fucking you with his eyes.   
"Well, your sister and parents are out for the afternoon..." You traced invisible patterns on the piano.   
"What exactly are you getting at?"   
You walked behind him and pressed your ache against his back, kissing his neck in a way that was nothing but obscene.   
"Fuck me, Aster."   
It took merely seconds for him to have you in his lap in the piano stool, grinding against one another. He was already getting hard, slower now that he was in heat, but that made it better in a way. It was something you could savour. You had been hard. You reached your hand down to get a handful of his loins, earning a groan from him. You played with his balls, somehow always that heavy and large, though you knew you were taking care of him; in the few weeks you'd been mates, you'd done it several times.   
He grunted softly. "Why don't we go to the bedroom?"   
You smiled. Later you would enjoy the fact that he called it the bedroom, and not his bedroom, but yours collectively. But not now.   
"No, why don't we do it here?" you suggested, a devilish smirk crawling its way onto your lips.   
"Won't that make a mess?" he asked, somewhat nervously which you thought was rather endearing, but you shook your head.   
"I'll show you."   
You crawled down underneath the stool where the piano pedals were and spread his legs with your hands. He went with your hands, rather compliant.   
"What are you planning, you little conniving thing?" he asked, and you answered with a low laugh as you tugged down the front of his pants.   
Your mouth watered at the sight, the thick, blunt head of his cock was wetted by pre-come, a vein was pulsing on the side, he was getting harder by the second, starting to twitch...   
You took him in your mouth and he groaned, a furry hand coming down to pet your hair, encouraging you to continue. It was almost easier to take him while he was half hard, he wasn't so damned big. But this was more of a warm up, and when he was fully hard, you pulled off of him.   
"Continue to play," you ordered softly. "It'll be a little game."   
He began to play that damn song again, the one that had such a sexual undertone whether or not the musician anticipated it or not. He played it so well. You wondered what it was called.   
"Aster, what is this song called?" you asked, panting for air as you continued to take him deeper between words.   
"It's called Thornless," he panted, hitting the wrong note.   
"Who's it by?"   
"Me," he grunted, beginning to leak into your mouth.   
It was his song, his declaration of love, his erotica in notes that he was writing for you it seemed. He moaned again, rutting his hips into your head, making you gag slightly. You were palming yourself, quickly reaching your own climax. He began to hit more wrong notes, and eventually just stopped, but you did too.   
"Keep playing," you encouraged, and suddenly he was playing the completely wrong chords, spilling down your throat.   
Staccato of black keys...   
Those were the words that echoed in your mind as you reached your own orgasm, coming in your pants messily.   
You both lay there panting raggedly, you with your head rested on his thigh, and him with his hand rubbing your hair.   
"Human, you treat me too well. Why don't we go to our room and I can take care of you too?" he asked, once he regained some amount of mental clarity.   
You all but shook your head, embarrassed. "No need, I already finished."   
He grinned, you could hear it in his laugh. "But I never even touched you."   
"Shut it," you laughed, exhausted.   
He began to play the end of the song, only slower, and you found that it had a very different feeling to it when it was slow. It was... romantic. Almost sweet.


	8. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gifted to GarrusLover17 who is so sweet and always comments on this work! They said my story was steamy, so I decided to write one that was actually steamy. :) Thank you my dear readers. ❤️

You watched the water spill down his chest in thick droplets as steam clouded your vision slightly. It was his idea to go down to the hot springs, and you were sure this was his plan too. Get you all horny in the hot springs, and then edge you.   
Not on your watch.   
It was getting to be the colder months, not quite winter but clearly no longer summer. You'd been mates for a few months now, and getting to know each other had been your favourite pastime. Especially getting to know what got him going.   
The number one thing that got him going was your nude body. Despite not always being confident about it, you felt beautiful around him. How could such a powerful creature like him pay attention to and love equally every single feature you had?   
You waded over to him and placed your hand on his thigh. His ears immediately perked up and you could see his tail flicking around under the water. It was adorable. You cupped water and poured it slowly over his chest.   
"Darling, what are you doing?" he asked, a bashful grin spreading over his face.   
"Nothing, just washing you," you said mischievously.   
You ran your hands over his buds, massaging them slowly, eliciting a small moan from him.   
"Dear…" His voice trailed off as he let his hands fall on your waist again.   
You crawled up into his lap and rubbed against his hardening member. You were already hard and quite clearly aroused, so of course he knew your plans. You yelped as he suddenly came down to grip your hard cock, pulling you into a hard kiss.   
"I love you," he panted raggedly, lining himself up with your hole once more.   
His lips were crushing sharp noises out of you, and soon he was getting you warmed up with his tip. You mewled and moaned into his touches, quickly becoming overstimulated and needy.   
"Aster," you panted, threading your hands through his thick chest fur.   
"You're ready?" he asked, thumbing over a nipple.   
"Yes," you said, slightly irritated but with a smile.   
He thrusted into you quickly, eager to get the initial stretch done with. The hot water and steam was relaxing your tense muscles, making you seemingly melt into him, moaning over and over as he slowly rocked his hips against yours. He never pulled out fully or even at all, but instead was focusing on probing that bunch of nerves feel inside you. It was no easy task to take the large beast, but it was a heavenly one.   
You were overheated from the steam and the slick slide of his skin against you and you cried out as your insides began to tense, feeling your cock pulse. Then suddenly you saw stars as your cock spasmed and painted his chest white with your come.   
You hadn't even realized he'd been close until you felt his knot swelling up inside you, stretching you out thoroughly.   
"I love you," you declared, hugging him close so that your chest became sticky with your own essence.   
"I love you too," he said, puctuating this phrase with small, slow kisses to your collarbone.   
"We're filthy."   
"We'll wash later."


End file.
